


Whatever you want

by KingOfTheCliche



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Hot Tub, Jake deals with being bossed around, M/M, Ray Holt does what he wants, and nobody can stop him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfTheCliche/pseuds/KingOfTheCliche
Summary: Jake feels bad because the team excluded the captain in their celebrations. Holt lets Jake make it up to him.





	Whatever you want

**Author's Note:**

> I’m rewatching B99 instead of doing something productive with my life. I got all the way to season 2 episode 12 when this hit me. Enjoy!

Holt was silently wallowing in self-pity when he saw Peralta approach from the corners of his eyes. The boy was here to apologize, undoubtedly. He would have to accept his apology of course, even though some part of him wanted to let Peralta suffer for a little bit.

However, as soon as Peralta slid his pale ass into the hot tub, all the while trying to school his features into something that didn’t include fear, Holt felt his resentment sliding away.

“I should apologize”, he said instead.

Peralta’s surprise was palpable, but it seemed like he wouldn’t be deterred from doing the right thing this time. “No, sir. I should apologize. I shouldn’t have kept the other party from you and I –”

“Honestly, Peralta it’s fine –”

“Sir, if I could make it up to, any way you want, honestly, just whatever you want –”

“Peralta.”

“Hmm?”

Peralta’s nervous smile made something dissolve in Holt’s stomach. The poor boy really was quite worried about the whole situation.

“Peralta,” Holt sighed again and then, softer: “Jake.”

“Ray”, Jake replied, automatically. His smart-ass answers were apparently so ingrained in him, even being in the middle of an apology couldn’t stop him.

Normally Holt would be annoyed at an underling calling him by his first name. Normally he would take it as a sign of disrespect, a sign that he was not deserving of his rank because of who he was. Tonight though… tonight he was not annoyed.

“Whatever I want?” Holt asked, softly.

“Huh?” Jake seemed genuinely confused for a second, before his detective skills caught up with him and his eyes widened.

“You said you’d do anything to make it up to me. Whatever I want.” Holt let his eyes rake slowly over Jake’s upper body, flushed with the heat of the water.

He hadn’t done this in a long time. It was easier when he was younger, when he and Kevin were at their prime and they’d go prowling for some tasty nubile thing together.

I mustn’t forget to tell Kevin all about this, Holt thought absently, before raising his hand from the water and gesturing to Jake. “Come here.”

Jake looked over his shoulder to the house, but the lights were out and nobody seemed to be even alive in there anymore. He swallowed thickly and then scooted over to the captain.

When he was close enough Holt put a hand on his thigh, very lightly on top of Jake’s trunks. It wouldn’t do to spook him so soon in the game.

“I suppose part of the reason why my colleagues didn’t want me at their old golf outings back in the day is because they were afraid I might have done something…” Holt paused briefly “… untoward.”

“Untoward?” Jake repeated with a shaky little laugh. “Don’t know why they should have been afraid.”

“Hmmm.” Holt took his hand off of Jake’s thigh and brought it up to cup his face. “You can stop me whenever you like, you know that right?” He looked him straight in the eyes, even though he knew Jake wouldn’t stop him. His chest was not the only body part that was flushed. The heat had risen to his head as well and his cheeks were pink in the soft light of the hot tub. His eyes were wide, pupils blown and it seemed like he was overly aware of his lips, if the way he kept biting on it was any indication.

“Yes”, he said, voice no longer shaking.

“Good.” Holt let go of his face and sat back. “Straddle me.”

Jake blinked, but he seemed to have made up his mind. He got up and swung a leg over the captain; the water sloshing over the edge and onto the grass as he said down. His eyes widened when he felt how hard Holt was in his own swimming trunk.

“Good”, the captain said again and felt an answering hardness at the praise. “Now, take out my penis and get to work.”

“Yes, sir”, Jake said, almost automatically. He slid his hands between them and Holt was satisfied to note that they were shaking a bit.

“No need to be scared.”

“I’m not, sir.” Jake reached into his pants and pulled out the captain’s dick. “Impressive”, he murmured and started to stroke the shaft very slowly. It really seemed like he wanted to take his time, as if it was some kind of evidence that needed to be correctly labelled. He started at the very root, making a circle with his fingers and then tugged upwards. He seemed especially fascinated with the captain’s foreskin, pushing it up and back down again.

Holt discovered the cause of Jake’s fascination when he decided to participate in the fun and palm Jake briefly through his shorts, only to have the younger man stutter in his ministrations and gasp for air.

“Focus”, the captain admonished.

“Sorry”, Jake’s voice was shaking again. “I’m cut”, he added, almost breathless.

“I figured”, Holt said. He pulled out Jake’s dick and there it was: cut, standing proudly to attention and even more flushed than Jake’s chest and face combined.

They established an enthusiastic rhythm, though Holt kept surprising Jake by fondling his balls and trailing his fingers further back. As soon as he circled the hot pucker of Jake’s hole, the boy began to shudder.

“Don’t come yet”, Holt said.

“Yeah, I don’t think I’m gonna follow that order –”

Holt decided to move his timeframe up and breached Peralta with one finger.

Jake seized and would have shouted if Holt hadn’t captured his mouth to muffle the sound.

He was still shaking two full minutes later, even though he had recovered enough to pay attention to the captain.

He suddenly got a glint in his eyes and before Holt could stop him, he slid to his knees in the water and closed a hot mouth around Holt’s dick.

“God _damn_ ”, Holt cursed.

Jake was fully submerged and there was no way he could keep this up for long, but a couple bobs was all it took in the end. The captain tapped him politely on the shoulder to let him know he was coming, but Peralta stubbornly stayed down and swallowed around him, making the captain want to believe in Heaven.

When he finally resurfaced, he had a look of smug satisfaction on his face.

“I suppose”, the captain said when he had enough breath, “that you’re forgiven.”

“Sweet”, Jake said with a big smile.

“Indeed”, Holt agreed.

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't remind me of my WIPs.


End file.
